You Would Have Never Thought
by DallasStar
Summary: Strange things are brewing
1. Loosing someone

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
You Would Have Never Thought  
By: Spectacular05  
  
She watched the amber liquid swirl around in the glass thinking about what had happened in the last three months. He had disappeared and told no one. Now she sat up every night willing the phone to ring with those damned late night calls, but her phone never rang. Parker missed him even though it wasn't allowed she was the huntress and he was the hunted. "To hell with the rules," as she threw her glass into the fire and watched the flames jump waiting for sleep to induce her and she wouldn't have to think anymore.  
  
San Diego, CA  
  
He sat in the sand with his feet in the water think about everything that had been done to him but most off all he thought about the present. Leaving no little clues for the centre let him lead his own life. Jarod realized almost too late what he really could be doing with his life and escaped the centre evil beings. He found all the clues to his past that he needed and left, his mother was found and he had his whole family at a arms reach and that all he needed or he thought he needed. But he left Sydney, Broots and Parker poor Parker, to battle on their own. He had really given it a second chance until now but he banished those thoughts with the sound of a beautiful voice.. "Jarod, you need to come its getting late and your family will be here soon for supper," she smiled as she looked in his eyes, "I love you more than words can say." She hugged him with confidence. "Ashleigh lets get inside I think there is a storm brewing." He grabbed her hand and avoids looking in her emerald green eyes.  
  
Please be kind I am a first time writer this is the first story I have ever written. Please feedback, should I continue????? I am sure there are several mistakes so please Feedback. 


	2. Horrible day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
You Would Have Never Thought part 2  
  
By: Spectacular05  
  
She walked down the cold eerie hallways toward her office in the centre everyday with her Ice Queen mask on. She walked in the tech room, "Anything on Rat boy," she stated in her cold voice but in the back of her mind was hoping there would be news.  
  
"Um----uhh--- well," the quiet man, stuttered. "Spit it out Broots NOW!" she was angry by his incompetence.  
  
"It's as if he dropped off the earth Miss Parker, he hasn't shown his face in months." as the techie clicked away at his computer. "Well keep looking don't stop we will not give up he is out there and we will find him," she turned to walk out the door when Sydney walked in, "Miss Parker the only way you are going to find him is if he wants to be found you should know that by now." She glared at the Doctor, "Cut the crap Syd, he will be found and when he is I will shoot him for the pure hell of it!" As she walked away, he told her if she needed to talk, she knew where to find him. "Broots," she screamed, "keep looking there has to be a loop hole that he missed!" With that said she went into her office locked the door and opened the lock drawer in her desk and retrieved the liquor bottle.  
  
Syd was getting worried about Miss Parker she seemed more her Ice Queen self more now then ever. A month after her return from the island she was the nicest easiest person to work with even when she was recovering her family secrets. However, three months ago when Jarod disappeared the Ice Queen was resurrected. Why did Jarod have to stop with the calls the clues? Where did he go? There had been no calls to even Syd; even Broots looked a little worried about the whole ordeal.  
  
She sat in her office bottle in one hand and a picture of her and her mother in the other. Whenever things got a little tough, she went to her mother for help and comfort she knew that her mother had a worse life in the center than she has. Some things in her life did not add up her mother died but she did not then she did again, her psycho brother (yuck), and the newest thing her father her entire life has not every been her biological father but the fleabag wheezing Rains could be her real father. However, the only person who could help her was not around to be there for her and help find the answers to her messed up life. She hugged the picture close and laid her head back on the couch remembering the good things about her mother.  
  
San Diego, CA  
  
Jarod sat in the floor of his beach house cleaning his closet out, in the back of the closet he came upon his silver DSA case he stuffed in farther in the back. He did not want to bring back demons and monsters, his dreams were starting to stop but remembering would just make them more frequent.  
  
Ashleigh walks in, "Hey babe what are you doing?" Jarod smirked, "cleaning out my closet." She laughed, "I thought I buried that CD." "Oh so you are the one that put it under the bed!" She started laughing even more and sat in his lap, "tell me about when you were younger." He gentle pushed her off his lap and walked out the door to go to be alone and sit by the beach ....  
  
Please I need Feedback!!!! I know I am still get use to the idea of writing so be kind! 


	3. Worried

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
You Would Have Never Thought part 3  
  
By: Spectacular05  
  
Parker walked in her dark house holding a sleeping bundle she started sneaking her 4yr old brother out of the center the week after Jarod stopped leaving clues and calling. Jackson Kyle Thomas Charles ParkerI otherwise known as JK, she got tired quickly of calling him Baby Parker. So she named him Jackson because it seemed like a strong name, Kyle she did not want him to end up like one of Raines evil protégés, Charles after the Major because their family had gone through so much, and Thomas because the center stole him away from her and she wouldn't let them take JK and hurt him. She took JK to his room since he was here every weekend she made him his own room, she put him in his small bed turned on the small nightlight since he hated the dark and left the door ajar she knew he would be up in a few hours she might as well get a few hours sleep now.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Jarod could not sleep he was awakened by the strangest dream he had in his life, he paced the living room for hours pondering on what he should do now. The dream was weird Catherine Parker was there telling him that something was going to happen and he needed to keep Parker close that she would be helpful with the strange things that were ahead for them Jarod paced. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" He sat there with his thoughts wanting to be alone, Ashleigh walked down the stairs in his shirt and her tousled blonde hair, "Why don't you come back to bed it's late and I missed a warm body next to me." Jarod did not even move a muscle, "Ash I am thinking right at this moment but I might be up in a little while." With that, Ashleigh retreated to their room. Jarod thought to himself that everything about Ashleigh was opposite from Parker physically defiantly and attitude wise Parker was outspoken and down right mean but Ashleigh was caring and comforting. "Gee I can really pick them," and continued to think.  
  
6:30 am Saturday morning  
  
Parker awakened by a small voice, "Peaches could you make me some breakfast?" JK gently tugged on Parkers blanket. Parker smiled at the nickname that JK insisted on calling her because he could not say Parker when he was a baby, "Sure baby what you want?" JK smiled, "chocolate pancakes." Parker got up and started the task while JK watched cartoons. This is her only happiness was her little brother he was the only one who actually stuck around and listened to her problems. She forgot about her life when JK was here nothing seemed to matter but him.  
  
****Feedback, I live for it plz! Thanks to the people that gave me all the nice reviews! 


	4. Finding the prey

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
You Would Have Never Thought part 4  
  
By: Spectacular05  
  
Blue Cove Airport waiting area (Late hour Sunday night..)  
  
Jarod paced how did he end up here back in this hellhole of a town Ashleigh had wanted to go Pennsylvania and the flight had been detoured way out of the way because of a sudden blinding snow storm. So now, in the wee hours of the morning he sat in an uncomfortable airport chair with Ashleigh's head in his lap. She was so pleasant how he end up with such a good person. Ash was different from anyone he had ever known. As he drifted off into a sweet slumber, he thought of only one person Parker.  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Parker hated when she had to bring JK back to the center it always made her in a bad mood but today was worse, there was a blinding snowstorm and it took forever to get here. "Get out of the way," she yelled at people blocking the hall to her office, the scurried off in a panic. Broots clicked away at his computer hoping she did not come in here. Syd laughed at the younger mans worry, "you have to tell her sometime." "Just not yet please," he sighed with worry. Parker's heels clicked on the cold marble floor, "Broots!!" Broots knew that the news he had would make her furious but that is what usually happened. "Well," she snarled with anger. He cleared his throat and began, "We have proof of Jarod at the airport here in Blue Cove, and here are the pictures." Parker snatched them away from him, "old Rat Boy looks like its time to come home for good." She grabbed her jacket, gun and headed for the nearest exit. "Broots, how could you not show the most important picture the one with him holding the young woman?" Syd looked irritated. "Well I don't want Miss Parker to get hurt." The Doctor shook his head at he younger man.  
  
Arriving at the airport was not an easy task because of the storm, but 45 minutes later, she was walking through the front door. She tucked her gun under the heavy jacket she wore and scanned the crowd, and then she spotted him sitting in the chair with a small blonde woman in his lap. Fury enraged her as she stopped and ducked in a phone booth .  
  
Should I continue or stop here and leave you hanging? Reviews Please and I will try to update as soon as possible. 


	5. Opening her eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
You Would Have Never Thought part 5  
  
By: Spectacular05 ***Note the town called Lillyford, CA is not real, it doesn't exist 2 hours away from San Diego 2 hours later  
  
She sat in small phone booth thinking about what to do, but nothing came to mind, she could not sit here longer. She found her cell phone and dialed Syds number, "this is Sydney." Parker muttered, "Syd." "Miss Parker what is wrong you sound horrible, have you been crying?" "No." she sniffled and wiped away her tears. "I have just realized how horrible my life has become Syd, I have nothing and no one but JK and he is locked up." she started sobbing more. "What has made you come to this decision?" he looked a little worried. She laughed, "Seeing the only person who ever cared openly about me is with someone else." Syd looked a little surprised, "When you know that something is always going to be there for you, it sometimes is taking for granted when you loose it the shock doesn't always hit until later. Just focus for now about the happiness you shared and he will still be there for just not all the time. He got out to live his life and now you are stuck in a hellhole that you won't ever be able to escape unless you open your eyes and look what is going on around you." With that, Parker disconnected the call.  
  
Jarod sat reading a magazine halfway listening to Ashleigh blabber on about the beautiful sights that they would see, if they ever got out of here. He had never listened to a woman talk so much it was being to drive me crazy, so he got up and went for a walk.  
  
Parker had several options, so she got out of the cramped telephone booth just as Jarod walked by she smiled and kept walking to buy to tickets somewhere, anywhere. Jarod looked panicked to see Parker here, but where was she going?  
  
5 hours later  
  
Parker walked down the cold hallways of the center carrying a scared JK, she would get out of here with him if she had to shoot everyone last damn one of them. Outside in the blinding snow she made it to the car that is when the questions started, "Peaches what are the suitcases for, where are we going?" Parker did not think a child could ask so many questions. Nevertheless, they arrived at the airport no problems after she traded in the centers car for cash. The news was not good it would be another 3 hours before take off. She and JK sat far enough away from Jarod and Miss Thing but close enough to see them. JK was very patient he sat there coloring. But Parker got impatient she paced in front of the row of chairs, changed chairs fours times and finally went to the vending machine for snacks. She came back carrying cookies and a bottle of water for JK, and a strong cup of coffee for herself. The planes needed to hurry they need to get out of here before the center found out that they were both gone. Finally they were boarding passengers she picked JK up and walked at fast pace shoved the tickets at the woman and went to find her chair. They were heading to California to a small town 2 hours away from San Diego called Lillyford, where she had already rented a house in the country. JK would have fun in the country he loved outside.  
  
Jarod went to get Ashleigh to board their plane to Pennsylvania but he was almost knocked over by a woman practically running to her plane.  
  
Feedback is wonderful  
  
Thanks to all the great reviews that I have received. 


	6. Tree's and strange things

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
You Would Have Never Thought part 6  
  
By: Spectacular05 ***Note the town called Lillyford, CA is not real; it does not exist 2 hours away from San Diego, sorry that I jump ahead but there had to be a gap some where.  
  
3 Months later  
  
For the last 3 months, Jarod was awakened by dreams about helping Parker, ever since he thought he had seen her in the airport that day. Ashleigh started getting on his nerves ever since that day the slightest thing with her got on his nerves he needed his space but did not know how to get it. "This is Syd," Jarod smiled at the older mans voice, "Sydney this is Jarod." Syd shocked to hear his voice, "It has been so long, so much has gone on Jarod where have you been?" "I have been around living my life Syd, I didn't call to be questioned, I called for advice." "Go on Jarod." "Well a young woman I have been dating, whatever you want to call it has been getting on my nerves we have grown apart .. They talked for an hour about what he should do, as Jarod was about to disconnect Syd asked him a question, "Have you talked to or seen Miss Parker lately?" Jarod stopped, "Why do you ask that?" Syd lowered his voice, "She vanished without a trace taking JK with her." Jarod was shocked, "what you are kidding?"  
  
Parker loved her knew house and life especially being with JK, the child found something new everyday. "Peaches look it's a bird, and can we go to the beach today, look I can skip rocks, I can slide down the banister," it never stopped and Parker loved that. They had a lovely two-story house with the ocean in the backyard, there was also a heated swimming pool, they were 2 hours from San Diego, 5mins to the closest neighbor Ms. Jane a dear old woman who adored JK, but had a mean son you dislike everyone but some trashy woman, and 10mins from downtown Lilyford. It was exactly what they needed to keep away from the center. She hadn't wore heels and the entire Ice Queen outfit since that last day at the center, it was mainly jeans, shorts, long skirts, t-shirts, and tennis shoes. "Peaches lets go swim in the pool." JK ran outside Parker right on his heels.  
  
Jarod sat for hours at his laptop trying to figure out where Parker could be, but he had no such luck. Ashleigh and her friends came in the house talking about their up coming engagement that would never happen; he was fed up with her. They started arguing,"Ash I don't have to put up with your bad attitude anymore,"he started packing his bags throwing things in suitcases. "You still love that bitch Parker don't you I hear you every night calling her name, I wished it was my name buts its not its hers , you love her and never got over her." Jarod stopped fire was in his eyes, "don't ever call her that, I never loved you it was fun while it last Ash but it couldn't last forever." With that, he was out the door carrying his suitcases, jumped in his black Jaguar, and peeled out the driveway. He did not know where he was heading just out of there to clear his mind. He took the exit heading out of San Diego; he rolled the windows down and turned up the music.  
  
2 hours and 15mins later  
  
It started storming, and Parker and JK had run inside, JK was sleepy so Parker put him to bed and then a loud noise crashed outside close to Ms. Jane's house, she hoped the dear old woman was ok, Parker got worried. She grabbed her rain jacket and left the phone in JK's room and raced out the door to their Tahoe, taking the road careful her heart raced praying Gamma Jane was ok. Ahead a tree had fallen in the road Parker barley had time to get on her brakes, she jumped out of the vehicle and raced towards Gamma Jane's house but stopped when she seen a small car smashed into the side..  
  
Gamma was already on the scene in her bright pink raincoat talking to who ever was inside. "Gamma are you ok, what happened?" The little woman smiled at Parker, "dear this old tree decided to fall in the middle of the road and this young man and his fast little car smashed into the side." Parker with held a laugh at the dear woman who was always proper even in serious situations, "Well I should try to get the young man out, why don't you go inside and get some blankets and towels while I help me so you don't catch your death of cold." The elder woman nodded in agreement and walked towards the house. Parker shook her head and laughed aloud, "What would I do without that lady?" She walked over towards the driver side door and peered inside the window she could not see much just a masculine figure groaning in pain. The storm was getting worse and she knew she had to get him out she couldn't make it with him all the way to Gamma she would have to take him to her house. She finally pried the door open with the tire iron, and got the limp less form out of the car, Ms. Jane ran outside carrying blankets and towels and helped her get him and his suitcases to the Tahoe, and she hugged Ms. Jane and told her she would call her later with any news and started home. She arrived home carrying passed out man hoping whoever it was would be okay, she still hadn't seen his face. JK was waiting at the door holding the phone, "Peaches where have you been you didn't call me," he seen the guy and looked worried, "who is that?" Parker laughed at the small child's concern about her calling him, "I'm not sure who this is, he had a car accident a little up the road." "Gamma called and said you were on your way home that a tree had fallen and you went to help and you should be home soon." Parker was happy that Ms. Jane or Gamma had called JK, JK loved Gamma the first time he met her he started calling her Gamma. "Ok, JK I need you to get some towels, blankets and the first aid kit from my bedroom upstairs, while put him in the downstairs guest room." JK nodded and was happy to be a helper. Parker took the man in the room, she needed to get the wet clothes off him but she needed to know who he was first. She turned on the big light and was shocked at her discovery, Jarod she did not want to help the man who left her to start his own family without her, but she knew he would do the same for her if she were hurt. JK brought in the blankets, towels and first aid kit she told him to go in his room and watch TV and she would be up in a little while to tuck him in bed. She slowly took of his clothes and tried not to look, placed him in the warm bed and proceeded to doctor his wounds nothing-seemed major, but his head he had a nasty gash and bump. "Angel, are you there I need you." he murmured in his sleep. Tears and furry rose in Parkers eyes, as she knew that he was talking about the Blonde Bimbo from the airport. But she calmed his nerves, "yes, honey I'm here you were in a wreck and everything is ok, don't worry I'm here." she held his hand for a while then finished caring for his medical needs, Then she was out the door and upstairs to tuck JK in bed, because it was way past his bedtime. The stormed continued and Parker couldn't sleep she tossed and turned all night so at five a.m. she got up and started clean one of the things she hated to do but it kept her from checking on Jarod every five minutes. By ten am no one was awake yet JK was always a early riser, but today he was still asleep, so Parker started making chocolate pancakes.  
  
Jarod was a wake but his eyes were closed his head throbbed and could not remember what happened. Then it all flooded back to him he broke it off with Ashleigh, drove until it started storming then wrecked his Jag, some little old lady talking to him, then he must have dreamt that Parker was here talking to him and undressing him. He shook those thoughts from his head, when he heard a small child running down the stairs yelling, "Peaches, Peaches where are you?" He got up slowly and walked out in the hall, he went where noise was heard, and he opened the door to find Parker and a young boy sitting at the dinning table. The young child was smiling Parker had her Ice Queen Face on but with different clothes.  
  
Feedback please I need it to keep going!!! 


	7. Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
You Would Have Never Thought part 7  
  
By: Spectacular05 ***Note the town called Lillyford, CA is not real; it does not exist 2 hours away from San Diego.  
  
The little boy chirped in as Parker and Jarod tore their gazes away from each other. "Hi, I'm JK, or Jackson Kyle Thomas Charles Parker1." Jarod smiled the best smile he could feeling the way he did he did not want to smile he wanted to crawl back in the nice big comfortable bed and forget about everything but he did not he sat at the table. Parker smiled at JK, "baby why don't you go and watch TV for a while?" JK looked disappointed, "Oh, Peaches," he got up and took his plate to the kitchen. "Jarod, how did you find us?" Parker knotted her fingers with worry. "Well I did not do it on purpose I went out for a drive and smashed into the tree. I didn't know where you were or that you had JK with you." Parker breathed a sigh of relief somewhere deep inside she knew she could still trust him, but she didn't want to be close to him. Every time he moved closer, she moved farther away. "Parker what's wrong?" "Jarod you should know what the hell is wrong you vanish for 6 months and then you skip back into my life pretending that nothing is wrong. Well you had better think again! Shouldn't you call the blonde woman?" Jarod groaned at the slight mention of Ashleigh, "Uh no I don't need to call her, we broke up last night before the accident, that's why I was driving." Parker looked stunned, "Well obviously you don't have any where to stay we have plenty of room for you till your head feels better then you can go whenever you please." With that, Parker was out the door. Jarod smirked strange things were happening that were unexplainable.  
  
2weeks later  
  
JK loved Jarod he followed him around, and always wanted both Peaches and Jarod to put him to bed. But other then putting him to bed they didn't speak to each other unless they had to, this was torture for Jarod who didn't really understand what was wrong but Parker stood her ground. It was way after they had put JK to bed while Parker lay in bed think that she could never be close to Jarod she would not let herself. She got up and started looking out the window when she seen smoke coming from Gamma Jane's house Parker got up and threw on jeans, a light turtle neck sweater, and tennis shoes, she ran down the stairs and smacked into Jarod.  
  
--CRASH-  
  
They slammed into the floor, "Jarod get off." Parker screamed in panic. "Parker calm down, what's wrong?" She took deep breaths, "I think Gammas house is on fire, there was smoke coming from that direction." Jarod had come to know Gamma well he ran in his room, threw on clothes, and was yelling for Parker to call the fire department. Parker ran and called it would be 15 minutes before they got there. She left the phone beside JK and they ran to the Tahoe. "Let me drive Parker, I was a race car driver once." Parker rolled her eyes then tossed him the keys, "If you kill me Wonder Boy.." Jarod smirked as he squealed the tires heading towards Gammas. They made it there in record time 7 mins. Jarod jumped out before Parker could get her seatbelt off. Herbert Gammas son was holding a gas can standing in the front yard laughing, Jarod's first reaction was to hit him so he did and ran towards the house. "Gamma, Gamma" Jarod yelled through the smoke. "Here I am dear get my cat, Charm." Jarod ran over and scooped the woman up and ran outside, he placed the woman in Parkers care and then went to finish Herbert off. Parker took Gamma inside the Tahoe and made sure she was ok, she looked up to see a fight in the middle of the front yard and Jarod was winning. Parker smiled at his ability to be whatever he wanted to, and cheered him on.  
  
3 hours later Parker hung up her cell after calling and updating JK, she looked at Jarod with his black eye and busted lip she actually felt sorry for him. He fought a battle and won, he obviously cared for Gamma who adored him as if he were her own. The police hauled Herbert away and the firefighters sprayed the last flame down. Gamma started crying, "I have nothing but my cat nothing it's all gone." Jarod wrapped a protective arm around her and whispered sweet kind words to the woman. "You have us, and that's what matters we need you, we would love to have you live with us." The old woman stopped crying and looked at Parker, and she just shook her head yes, they all piled into the Tahoe and headed home.  
  
After getting the lady settled in another guest room, Jarod and Parker sat in the kitchen with a steak on Jarod's eye and ice on his busted lip. "Parker I hope it's ok that I invited Gamma to stay, we are all she has and I don't think she could handle living by her self at her age." "I should have asked her as soon as they hauled Herbert away but I didn't think about it I was so worried." Jarod put the steak down and hugged Parker and she let him.  
  
Early the next morning Jarod was awakened by his cell phone, "He-ll-o," he barley muttered into the phone. "This is Syd, Jarod I have some news that will blow you away." Jarod's heart stopped "It in your email." With that, the Doctor hung up. Jarod was out of the bed so fast he got tangled in the sheets and fell in the floor. "Damn it." He raced up the stairs in his boxers to Parkers room he did not knock and barged in, "Jarod what the hell are you doing, love the boxers." Jarod looked down to his black silk boxers with red hearts all over them. He cleared his throat, "Where Is your internet connection?" Parker glared at him, "You run in here at 5:30 a.m. to see where I hook up the internet?" She pulled the covers over her head. "Its Syd he called and sounded worried he sent a email and that's all he would say." With that, Parker was up grabbing her robe and starting her computer in her room.  
  
15 minutes later Jarod had read the email 15 times and was shocked; he had not told Parker she had gone downstairs to start breakfast. This couldn't be true what was he going to do? Feedback Please I could use some to keep going 


	8. Finding what is important

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
You Would Have Never Thought part 6  
  
By: Spectacular05 ***Note the town called Lillyford, CA is not real; it does not exist 2 hours away from San Diego.  
  
He walked slowly down the stairs holding the information he had printed from the email, trying to figure out how he would tell Parker. Parker was busy getting breakfast finished when Jarod came in looking somewhat worried, "What's wrong, what did Syd send?" Jarod knew it was now or never so, he handed the paper to Parker She slowly sat down and she re-read the paper, this could not be true she thought to herself, Jarod and she had to children together her world was slowly crumbling. Jarod walked over, put his arms around Parker, and let himself be the strong one when he was feeling just the same. Gamma walked in the kitchen a few minutes later, "Dear what's wrong, did something happen?" Parker wiped her tears away, "Um, no Gamma I just cut an onion for the omelets that's all." Gamma seemed satisfied with her reply and went into the game room. "Jarod, how do we, who are they?" Jarod shook his head. "I'm not sure but there is one way to find out", he took his omelet to her room and started hacking into the mainframe. All day Parker had to keep JK away from her room and kept making things up to JK and Gamma about where Jarod was, after dinner she was worried he had not been out of there all day. When she put JK to bed, she could not take it anymore so she went to her room, she stood outside the door and listened but it was silent she opened the door to darkness, "Jarod, where are you?" Jarod cleared his throat, "Over here, Parker." She walked where he spoke "Did you find anything?" Jarod had tears in his eyes even though she could not see them she could tell, "What's wrong?" "JK isn'your brother he is our son, and there is a baby, Parker a girl not even a day old held at the center." Parkers gasped in shock, sat down on the bed, began to cry Jarod walk over, placed her under the covers, and lay down beside her, holding her hand. While she slept, he thought of a plan to rescue his daughter, and how to tell his son. JK woke up he had nightmares that he never told Peaches about, but this time he was crying he went straight for Peaches room. Parker woke up feeling strong arms around her, and a small child crying she reached out, picked him up, and cuddled him until he fell asleep again.  
  
Jarod woke up to something laying half on him, he opened his eyes to find Parker smiling in her sleep and JK next to her sleeping, Jarod wished he could wake up every morning like this but with his daughter next to them in a crib, but if he didn't get up they would never get their daughter. Parker was awake when Jarod tried to get up, "Jarod, wait thank you for being there and.." "Shhh Parker its ok I know" with that, he kissed her forehead and got up.  
  
Later in the morning  
  
JK still slept while Parker and Jarod thought of a plan to get there daughter and bring down the center. They called and informed Syd, got tickets to Blue Cove and made arrangements with the F.B.I.  
  
They were on the plane Parker was nervous, and Jarod looked as calm as a cucumber, "How do you do it Jarod?" He smirked well I think of holding our daughter in my arms and thinking how wonderful it is going to be to see her and JK grow up in peace. Parker smiled and held his hand as she drifted in a deep slumber.  
  
They arrived at Blue Cove late that night, they had a plan to get the important people away and then drop of the information at F.BI. Headquarters' and then they would be out of there quick. Jarod crawled through the air vents towards the holding place of their daughter, Angelo met him, "Shit Angelo you scared me." Angelo smiled and crawled the rest of the way there. Broots had the cameras set of a loop, Jarod open the grate he smiled at the child who was only 2days old, he picked her up as if she were glass and would break. She opened her bright blue eyes and smiled at him, from then on she had him wrapped around her finger. They crawled back outside with Angelo to find Syd, Broots, and an impatient Parker. She ran over the minute he got out, and took their daughter, "She is so perfect." They got into the rented SUV, waved at the crew and headed to the F.BI. Headquarters  
  
Friday the 13th It was storming outside, The Center was at its normal everyday thing, but agents stormed through the doors and brought the Center down. Parker, Jarod and the young child looked on, as they handcuffed Lyle, Rains hobbled along side with hand cuffs on. Parker cringed at the thought that not all of the mysteries would never be solved. Nevertheless, the entire time Jarod held her hand, and their daughter. He thought to himself, "So this is what it feels like to have a new beginning."  
  
On the plane, the child was silent and never cried she was wonderful, "What should we name her?" Parker smiled Catherine Liberty Parker." Jarod held his daughter close, "Hi Catiy, I'm your daddy." They arrived and explained the entire situation to JK he was ecstatic.  
  
Feedback,plz. 


	9. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender I don't plan on owning the Pretender so there!  
  
You Would Have Never Thought part 6  
  
By: Spectacular05 ***Note the town called Lillyford, CA is not real; it does not exist 2 hours away from San Diego.  
  
Catherine Liberty Parker was the best baby, she was quiet and sweet, she adored her parents and brother. Jarods parents do not know about the additions to the family. That worried Parker that Jarod had not spoken to his parents in over a month. Jarod helped build Gamma her own little cottage in the woods, against Parkers wishes. But Gamma wanted her own place, so in a little under a month Jarod and a few construction workers had accomplished the task. JK is staying with her until Gamma gets use to staying alone. She felt as if she had her own family.  
  
She awakened to hear Jarod and Catiy having their late night talks, she slipped on her robe and crept towards the nursery. Jarod was in the rocking chair holding Catiy with his closed. Parker went to her room, got her camera, and took several pictures, and then she gently pick Catiy up and put her back in her crib. She shook Jarod awake, "Jarod, wake up its time to go to bed." Jarod fully awake now, "Can I go with you?" Parker cleared her throat, "Jarod you.you..." He gently pulled her in his lap and the laughing stopped they gazed into each other's eyes Parker lowered her lips down to Jarod's. Fireworks went off he took them back to her room...  
  
She was awakened the next morning with happiness and a glow; she knew why Jarod was not in here he was taking care of Catiy. Therefore, she got up and slipped in the shower. She walked downstairs to find Jarod and JK watching cartoons and Gamma making a quilt for Catiy since she just finished JK's quilt. Her and Jarod's eyes met and he smirked because they both were thinking about the same thing. She went to her office to write Syd a letter:  
  
Dear Syd,  
It has been to long since we have spoken, so much as happened I have the life I always wanted a family I never had. I love my children even though I missed so much in JK's life, but I have a second chance to get to know them. The daughter you helped rescue her name is Catherine Liberty Parker, she is my angel they both are my and Jarod's angels. But my relationship with Jarod is complicated and not sure where to go with it. Here are a few pictures of JK, Catiy, and the rest of the family. Please Syd bring your family, Broots and Debbie for the entire summer.  
  
Love Always, Parker Jarod Catherine Liberty Parker Jackson Kyle Thomas Charles Parker1 Gamma Jane  
  
A month later  
  
Syd sat at his desk not really listening to his patient, but looking at his photographs on the desk, there was one with the entire family, one of Jarod and Parker, and one that he loved JK and Catiy asleep together. He could not wait to be at there house in 3 days his family and Broots family were going to see them. The session was over and the patient noticed the pictures, "Aww these must be your grandkids, how old are they, and what are these darlings' names?" Syd grinned, "Jackson Kyle Thomas Charles Parker 1 is going to be 5 soon, and Catherine Liberty Parker is 2 and ½ months old." "Oh doc they are so cute, and there parents look wonderful together." With that the patient was out the door.  
  
Parker could not wait for the arrivals Jarod's family was coming they still didn't know about a few important things. Everyone was getting ready, cleaning and shopping. By the end of the days, everyone was out, expect Jarod he laid in bed and snuggled with Parker worrying what his family would say. He worried that his family would disown him but how could he disown his family?  
  
It was the day of the arrivals all the planes landed at once, but everyone was getting ready they were all dressed nice, Parker in her lavender flowing summer dress. JK in khakis, and a light blue polo shirt. Catiy was in a light pink summer dress with small white flowers on it, her black curly hair held a small pink ribbon, she had ice pink earrings in, and she is an angel. However, her thoughts about Jarod she would have to keep to herself, he was dressed in khakis, and a white polo shirt. He walked over and nibbled at her ear while she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, "Jarod if you don't stop, we will be late, and we still have to drive for 2 hours." Jarod smirked, "Would that be so bad, I could make to San Diego in 1 hour, if you just let me finish what I started this morning?" Parker stopped, "Jarod, stop we don't have time." With that she kicked him out of the bathroom. He walked into what was their room it was redecorated by Parker two weeks ago to fit their needs, he sat in the chair watching Catiy sleep hoping his family understood that he had a family of his own now. That he would never leave them. He got Catiy's bag ready JK walked in, "Daddy, is there going to be anyone there my age?" Jarod laughed, "Sorry son, I don't think so." The child looked disappointed, "but you will get to see the rest of your family." The child then perked up. Parker and Jarod realized that JK was smarter then any child, but they kept that secret to themselves. Everyone piled in the new minivan, with a children on board sticker in back window, Parker never thought she would own a minivan with one of those stickers in the back, it was strange being a mother but in a good way she was still getting use to the idea.  
  
They arrived just before the planes landed, Catiy was awake and trying to talk, JK was asleep in his fathers arms. Syd and Michelle were the first to arrive, "Syd." Jarod look happy to his mentor. Syd gave each a hug, and took Catherine from Parker, "Hi sweetie, I'm uh well .," JK, chirped in, "Gramp, and Nanna." Everyone laughed and Syd and Michelle accepted being called Gramp and Nanna. Broots, Debbie and new family member arrived, "Everyone I would like you to meet my new wife Claire, sorry I couldn't invite you but it happened fast." Claire turned to the side to show her small stomach that was starting to show. Congratulations were passed, Debbie insisted on holding JK; seem that they both found a friend. Uncle Angelo arrived. Uncle Broots and Aunt Claire (JK started calling them that) smiled cooed at Catiy, then Jarod's hearted stopped his parents, Emily and Ethan arrived. "Mom, Dad, Emily, Ethan over here." He waved them on. They walked over in shock except Ethan who knew about the children. JK ran over hugging his grandparents, "Grams, Grampa!" The Major looked at Jarod who was holding Catiy, "Son we have to talk."  
  
Jarod was stuck In the rental car with his parents and sister, Syd and Michelle, Broots and Claire all had their own cars, and Parker took the van with Ethan and Angelo. "Son did you forget to tell us something?" The Major looked worried. Margaret started in, "Why was Parker there?" Emily sat in silence knowing that her brother had answers if only her parents would shut up and let him speak. "Whose kids?" What is going on, who?" Her parents angered Emily, "Shut up and let Jarod tell the story, we have long enough for you two to ask questions." Jarod smirked at his little sis, "Jackson Kyle Thomas Charles Parker1, and Catherine Liberty Parker are my and Parkers children." The Major and Margaret sat their in shock, "Gone on Jarod." Emily wanted to know more about her nephew and niece. "They were the Center experiments of Parker and I 's genetics and Parker and I rescued them, its as plain as that, they are my blood family and I love them with all my heart." His parents did say anything to him, but Emily asked all kinds of questions. They arrived home and their new maid Jenny was there holding down the fort cooking for the entire mob. Gamma just sat in the kitchen quilting a new secret quilt that she let no one see. Everyone was assigned to their rooms and were unpacking Jarod took Catherine to her room for a nap. Parker sat by the pool while JK swam, Emily came outside, "Hi, can I sit down." Parker was in awe that someone from Jarod's side of the family actually spoke to her, the Major and Margaret were locked in their room and hadn't came out yet. "Sure." Emily sat down, "I hope you believe me when I say, that I am so happy for you and Jarod, now I can be Aunt Emily and buy presents for them and." Parker laughed, "This family is crazy but loveable." Emily went to change for a swim, Broots, Claire, Debbie, Syd, and Michelle came out for a swim. JK was acting as he had too much sugar he was bouncing up and down in the pool. Jarod walked over to where Parker was sitting and whispered in her ear, "Why don't we go down to the ocean and go for a skinny dip?" Parker swatted at his arm, "Not now we have guests and that would be rude!" she gritted through her teeth. Jarod laugh and picked her up and jumped in the pool. Everyone but JK stopped think Parker would kill Jarod for that move; she came up laugh and playfully hitting at him. Everyone was getting ready for dinner and Jarod and Parker were in their room, "Are you parents mad?" Jarod shook his head, "let's not think about that."He started nibbling on her ear, "Jarod we have.." "Oh to hec with them, lets take a shower together." Parker and Jarod were almost late for dinner, Syd caught the two looking at each in a lovers way and almost chocked on his chicken. The Major attended dinner as if nothing was wrong, "He insisted on sitting by JK who loved his Grampa." Angelo talked about his new job, Emily announced her new fiancé, Broots talked about working from home. It seemed as if they were a big normal family. Ethan sat at the table bored out of his mind so he picked up a roll and threw it at Jarod hitting him in the head, Jarod stunned picked a spoon of mashed potatoes and threw it towards Ethan missed and hit the Major. The Major would not be defeated by his son and threw a handful of something. A food fight was in process, Parker crawled under the table to try to miss the hysteria. Jenny walked in, "Hold it right there I didn't stand over a hot stove all day for it to be wasted!" Everyone stopped and said their apologies Parker crawled out from under the table to see everyone covered in food Jarod walked over and gave her a great big hug. "Jarod." She screamed as he ran to get the camera. Everyone held their laughs, pictures were taken the messed halfway cleanup, they all went to take showers. Parker and Jarod lay in bed talking about the days events when they heard someone talking to the baby, "Catherine Liberty Parker, I'm your Grams, they baby gurgled her soft baby noises, everyone in the house is crazy but you and I. Do you want to hear about your grandma Catherine?" Tears formed in Parkers eyes Jarod rolled over to her and hugged her, "See everything will turn out ok, sweetie, and could you imagine if we would have waited to tell them after we were married?" Parker sat up, "Married, Jarod if you are kidding I will shoot you in the kneecap!" He rolled over on top of her and kissed her, "Do, you think I would joke about something like that, will you marry me Parker?" She shook her head yes, and hugged him. Then the entire family flung the door open and started clapping. "If you don't close that door Ethan, I will get my gun out now!" Ethan quickly closed the door. Jarod and Parker continued what they were doing...  
  
Feedback plz! Thank you, for all the great reviews! 


End file.
